Navel Laser
is the Quirk used by Yuga Aoyama. Description Navel Laser gives Yuga the ability to fire sparkly laser beams from his navel. Those beams specifically come from Yuga's bellybutton. They can range from short to long-ranged, with strong enough recoil to propel the user through the air at a high speed. Yuga has the ability to manipulate the size and shape of a beam, such as turning it razor-thin or into a blade of light that can be swung around. The beams are powerful enough to destroy metal and pierce through solid concrete, although they do not appear to be lethal. Navel Laser is bright enough to illuminate dark areas, a valuable skill in rescuing missions, or work as a beacon, allowing others to easily locate Yuga's current position from the beam of light. For scattered allies, this is extremely helpful for regrouping, and for enemies, it serves as effective bait. It's unknown how Navel Laser looks and acts like without the assistance of the Sparkle Belt. Weaknesses Yuga has trouble shooting with his Navel Laser continuously. He can damage his insides if he uses his Quirk for more than a second. The horrific result of overusing his Navel Laser is losing control of his bowels. Abnormally, because of a birth defect, Yuga's Navel Laser can involuntarily "leak out", meaning that he is dependent on his Sparkle Belt equipment for his Quirk to function properly. According to Yuga himself, he has been constantly wearing his Sparkle Belt since he was a child. In addition, since Yuga can only fire his Navel Laser in a straight line from the front of his body, he is left vulnerable against attacks coming from other directions, particularly from behind him. Usage Yuga likes to use his Quirk in a flamboyant manner, frequently posing with his arms behind his head while firing beams. He thinks of Navel Laser very highly, treating it as an art form. Yuga has plenty of technical skill with Navel Laser, being able to even write through it. Yuga often takes advantage of the beams' recoil to launch himself far away when he needs to cross over an obstacle. This helps with his mobility to an extent, but it's not a perfect solution due to the Quirk's own limitations preventing him from keeping it active for long periods of time. This often causes Yuga to be left defenseless and in pain with rather frequency. Yuga's Hero Costume is capable of channeling the energy created by his Navel Laser, letting Yuga fire beams from other connected openings granted by the costume itself, such as his shoulders and his knees. Named Super Moves * : Yuga fires successive beams not only from his navel but also from his shoulders, which are equipped with beam openings just like his Sparkle Belt. As a result, this technique puts more strain on him than when he uses his Quirk normally. * : Yuga concentrates the energy of his Navel Laser and shapes it into a cutting light blade attached to his bellybutton. Trivia *Like several other Quirks, Navel Laser has its own signature sound effect: "THOOM". *The general concept behind Yuga's Navel Laser appears to be inspired by character . Just like Yuga, Cyclops can fire powerful beams from an opening of his body (in Cyclops's case, his eyes), however, he is unable to keep his ability under control without the aid of a special device, which he must wear at all times. References Site Navigation de:Nabellaser Category:Class 1-A Quirks